By Bike
by 0madlen0
Summary: "(…)Miss Sybil Branson was proudly leading her new bike, barely smaller than herself, her hands tightly clenched on the handlebar. Tom got it for her on the last month's village fair. It delighted his daughter and shocked the Dowager Countess no less(…)"


**A/N: **A short, one-shot story and my first fan fiction as well. Set in an upcoming Season 4 or maybe later. Inspired by a lovely, family scene I saw in a park couple days ago:). I'm sorry for any mistakes since I'm not a native speaker.

**Disclaimer: **Written for fun, not for profits**. **I don't own these characters, they belong to Julian Fellows and I thank him for inspiration.

* * *

**"By Bike"**

'This must really come to an end, Mrs Hughes' - said Mr Carson firmly.

It was a sunny, Saturday morning and the two of them decided to take some advantage of the weather and go for a short walk in the garden. Nothing beats a breath of fresh, spring air taken in a nice accompany, before the usual household chores fill their busy day so completely that they won't even have a single minute to talk.

'All right, Mr Carson , but in spite you're trying to convince me so obstinately, and also yourself I believe, I still see no harm in all of that.' – said the housekeeper.

She smiled and waved to a little girl followed by her father as they appeared in the Downton courtyard, several meters from the strolling couple. Miss Sybil Branson was proudly leading her new bike, barely smaller than herself, her hands tightly clenched on the handlebar. Tom got it for her on the last month's village fair. It delighted his daughter and shocked the Dowager Countess no less.

'She grows so fast, doesn't she? Oh how the years fly away' – Mrs Hughes breathed a sigh and looked at her fellow.

In her cute, white hat tied under the chin and little floral-printed dress the child looked like a rose-bush in sunshine. The butler smiled and waved her back but quickly came back to his serious tone.

'Please, don't underestimate my situation, Mrs Hughes! I might even lose my job!' – he panicked.

'After almost thirty years of working here as the most trustworthy man?' – said Mrs Hughes –' I do not think so, Mr Carson. And what is more I really doubt His Lordship will notice a thing.'

'Of course He will, Mrs Hughes. And what does that mischievous tone suppose to mean?' – Mr Carson got indignant.

'Nothing Mr Carson. I'm just trying to realize you that His Lordship recently sees nothing but George, his favourite grandchild.' – the housekeeper emphasized the last word.

'Even if that is true. I simply must stop it before it's too late.'

'As you wish, Mr Carson. But tell me please, how are you going to explain that to this adorable, little girl?'

ooo

'Da, I'll do it this time! I'm sure, you will see!' – said Sybbie hopping cheerfully.

'No doubt! Looks to me like it is a perfect day to become a professional cyclist, my dear.' – her father crouched down beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

'And grandpapa is watching!'- she added, her eyes bright.

'Yeah, I'm sure he is' – Tom sighted heavily.

He turned and looked at the windows on the second floor of the big house. Tom immediately noticed that the curtains in Lord Grantham's cabinet were down but he didn't want to upset his little girl by talking about it now. He would have to tell her that not only Robert forgot about their morning 'bike session' but in fact he severely condemns such entertainments. _'An inappropriate way of spending free time for such a young child_' – like he used to say.' '_A danger of dirty, ragged frock and awful  
bruises which don't suit respectable girls._' – like Dowager Countess used to echoed him. Tom's arguments was falling through so he abandoned such discussions with them. Thankfully he was the one who was bringing little Sybil up. Suddenly he recalled his own father's words. Old Mr. Branson always excused him and his brother, Kieran, in front of their mother, every time they came home late, grimy as non-deity creatures. _'There are two types of kids_ – he was explaining those days _- the clean ones and the happy ones'_. Tom smiled to himself because of the memory. Or maybe because of the other notion than came to his mind? Something was telling him that little Sybbie's mum wouldn't object her brave wrestles with two wheels at all…

'Hey, I want to get on the bike! Can we begin?' – Sybbie impatiently snatched her daddy from his thinking.

'We certainly can' – Tom stood up chasing off his sentiments. He helped her into the seat, placing his beginning cyclist on the saddle.

He hold the bike in place as Sybbie rested her right foot on the raised pedal, her left foot still flat on the ground. She put her hands on the handlebar, her arms slightly bent, and looked up with anticipation.

'All right, sweetie. I'll help you to increase some speed so that the bike can remain vertical. Then I'll let you go.' – he explained looking at her excited face.

'And will you run with me? Like the last time?'

'Of course. I'll hold you until I am perfectly sure that you are comfortable and stable in your pedalling.' – he assured his daughter.

'You promise to let me know before you do it?'

He smiled, lowered and whispered to her small ear. 'I promise, my darling.'

Sybbie looked at her father, still not entirely convinced, but eager to start her two-wheel adventure.

'Remember about the backpedalling? – he asked to make sure - ' You have to put your feet on the ground as the bike slows down and stops so you don't fall from it.'

'I know! I know!'

'And look straight ahead - where you're going, rather than down on the bike or at me'.

'DADDY!'

'Ok, ok. I know that you are the smartest girl in the whole world'

Pleased Sybbie charmingly fluttered her eyelashes. Tom took his position.

'Let's go than.'

The father gently pushed the bike when Sybbie pressed down on the front pedal. He began to walk beside her with his one hand on her shoulder, keeping the other on the back part of the saddle.

They were moving along through the grassy path of the Downton yard. With every meter they covered was Sybbie gaining more and more confidence and quickly learned how to balance properly. Her determination was admirable. She did not bother her last week's failed attempts at all. In spite she was only three years old then Tom already assured that this was typical for his little one. Sybil always achieved the target when she set her mind to something. All she needed was a sense of security and a knowledge that she has her staunchest supporter by her side. Tom exactly knew how to deal with her and was fulfilling his role perfectly. Such a close-knit duo were they.

Soon Sybbie gained enough coordination and Tom started to loosening his hands.

'Don't let go yet!' – she shouted.

'Don't worry! I'm still here. I'll tell you when you're ready.'

As the cycle was moving faster and faster he began to run alongside the bike. Than Tom gradually took his left hand off. She didn't even notice that. He quickened his pace and then was only holding the saddle.

'All right! It's your time!' – he said to prepare Sybbie for self-riding, barely keeping up to her speed.

Just a few more steps and he'll release her.

Just one second more.

'Go!'

ooo

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson stopped as they heard some emotional yells coming from the path crossing with the one they were walking through.

'Ha, ha! I did it! I did it!'

Miss Sybil was riding her bike without assistance for the first time. She was briskly shuffling her feet, laughing at the top of her voice. Tom kept on speeding beside her with his arms wide opened, ready to catch her but unwilling to distract her in the same time.

'You' re splendid!' - he shouted elated but immediately added a little bit concerned - 'Stay focused! Look straight ahead'

To his delight she succeeded in remaining steady. Fortunately in his frenzy of joy Tom managed to notice the strolling couple which emerged from behind the trees.

'Attention! Out of the road!' –he shouted ripping, worrying that Sybbie will lose control and crashed if they won't look out.

The butler and the housekeeper turned surprised and managed to move off the path at the very last moment before the little girl whooshed between the two of them. They looked at each other with huge grins on their faces and greeted their newly-qualified cyclist with applause.

'I did it, I've told you! Grandpa are you watching me?!' – asked Sybil as she was passing beyond.

'I am! Grandpapa is so proud of you!' – shouted Mr Carson joyfully, never minding the resolutions he made that morning.

Forgetting about his restraint, from which he was very well-known, unable to take his eyes off his favorite, and being extremely touched he began to run in her direction. Sybbie started to pedal back and stopped the bike the way her father instructed her couple minutes ago.

At the same time Tom finally reached the place where Mrs Hughes was standing. He looked at her questioningly, unsure if he heard the butler's words correctly, unwilling to believe his ears. She gave Tom nothing but a mysterious smile. He wanted to continue the run, but the housekeeper stopped him by holding his shoulder.

The little girl quickly got off the bicycle and abandoned it leaned against the nearest tree. She started to run and soon fell into the open arms of Mr Carson who crouched to welcome her. He hugged her and hold her up.

'That was wonderful, my little sunbeam. I knew you will do it!' – said Mr Carlson with tears in his eyes, his voice trembling.

Sybbie embraced his neck with her small hands and gave Mr Carson the sweetest, little kiss on the cheek. Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

'It's a beautiful day Mrs Hughes' – the butler shouted to his friend.

Branson stood still, admiring Mr Carson's spontaneous behaviour. _'The master of doing things in a proper way. Who would have thought?' – _he smiled to himself with satisfaction but also a feeling of gratitude and appreciation, he won't deny it. Still looking quite surprised he joined Mrs Hughes in clapping hands. Carson turned his head and looked at Sybbie with nothing but pure adoration.

'It really is, Mr Carlson' – the housekeeper shouted back.

'And I'm glad you are happy' – she added lowering her voice.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it and don't feel sick because of high sugar content ;)


End file.
